wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shohei
Not to be confused with Sho. Shohei '''(pronounced SHO-hay) is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #15 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports Resort He is one of the best Pro-Class players of Basketball and has a team with Susana and Pierre on it. His level in Basketball is 1363 (the 10th best player). In Table Tennis, he is another good Pro, with the same level as in Basketball. In Swordplay, he is not so good. His level is only 282. He is poor at Cycling, coming 73rd out of 98. Overall, '''Shohei is one of the best Miis. Wii Party In Wii Party, Shohei is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 50 edits on "Non-American Miis" articles. * His Japanese name is しょうへい'' ''(Shouhei). * In both Table Tennis and Basketball, Shohei '''is the 10th best player. * He's Japanese. * He is the best left-handed male in Table Tennis. * He is one of the only Miis to have glasses that match his eye color. * '''Shohei appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 13, 15, 16, 17, 18, and 20. * Unlike most CPU Miis, who have the default height value (64) set, Shohei uses a custom height value. His height is set to 33. This value cannot be seen in-game, however, as height and weight is not visible in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. ** His short height actually can be seen if he is a spectator in a basketball match. * Shohei is the first newcomer to be added to Wii Sports Resort, being listed as 060 out of 099 internally. * He's the only Mii with those eyes. * Even though Shohei does not have a mustache, it is set to be the same color as his hair instead of the default black color. * If a class system existed in Wii Sports Resort for Average Skill Level, Shohei would be the Pro Class Beginner. * In Table Tennis, Shohei is left-handed. Gallery ShoheiDACotQR.JPG|Shohei's QR Code Badge-42-1.png|Shohei's badge Badge-16-5.png|Shohei's badge Badge-83-1.png|Shohei's badge Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 9.18.44 PM.png|Shohei in Swordplay Speed Slice 033.jpg|Shohei in the left 2018-01-13 (14).png 20180210_074032.jpg|Shohei and his teammates Susana and Pierre in Basketball DSC02023.JPG|Shohei in Swordplay Duel 2018-07-24 (22).png|Shohei playing Basketball at High Noon IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Shohei playing Cry Babies with Baby Stéphanie 2018-08-16 (19).png|Shohei in Cycling IMG_0775.JPG IMG_0812.JPG 2018-10-08 (13).png 2018-10-04 (12).png James, Tatsuaki, and Shohei participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Patrick, Shohei, and Nelly participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Mike, Shohei, and Alex participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Patrick, Shohei, and Nelly participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Shohei, Jessie, and Julie participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Nelly, Shohei, and Patrick participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Sarah, Julie, and Shohei participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Lucia, Jackie, Mia, Rin, Kentaro, Eduardo, Abe, Shohei, Miyu, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Misaki, Ashley, Shohei, and Tyrone featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Shohei, Victor, Haru, Yoshi, Ryan, Ren, Takumi, Kentaro, Sakura, Gwen, Sandra, Misaki, Silke, and Cole featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Miguel, Shohei, and Alex participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Shohei, Alex, and Miguel participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Shohei, Alex, and Miguel participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Shohei, Alex, and Miguel participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Shohei, Gwen, Greg, Jessie, Abby, and Hiromasa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ryan, Shohei, Shouta, Tomoko, Hiromi, Anna, Hiromasa, and Susana featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Shohei wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Shohei in Bowling.JPG Naomi, Shinnosuke, Daisuke, Ursula, Shohei, Takashi, Midori, and Cole featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Takashi participating in Flag Footrace with Shohei as the referee in Wii Party.png Ai, Gwen, Luca, Eddy, Hiroshi, Pablo, Shohei, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Shohei wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1530.jpg IMG 1589.jpg Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png MiitopiaShoheiImage.jpg|Shohei in Miitopia WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(42).jpg IMG 2284.jpg Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, Shohei and Nelly participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Nelly, Miguel and Shohei participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Shohei,_Hiromi,_Kathrin_and_Ursula_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Mike,_Shohei_and_Sarah_participating_in_Jumbo_Jump_in_Wii_Party.png Saburo,_Shohei_and_Jessie_participating_in_Space_Race_in_Wii_Party.png Bingo Card 1.png Saburo, Shohei and Jessie participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Akira, Sarah, Shohei and Gwen participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Nelly, Shohei and Julie participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Hiromi, Haru, Shohei and Mike participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Shohei participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Miyu, Shohei and Nelly participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Jessie, Abby, Haru, Miyu, Holly, Andy, Shinta, Rin, Akira, Julie, Maria, Victor, Shohei, Barbara, and Takashi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Rin, Shohei, Chika and Saburo participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png MarioKart7ShoheiImage.png Shohei in rhythm boxing.png Shohei in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(303).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 2 40 23 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 11 39 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 45 42 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 22 08 PM.png Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:CPU Category:Blue Males Category:Wii Party Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Miis with deleted moles